Maintenant et Toujours
by LumBabsFan
Summary: Previous unwritten scene from Consequence. While the meeting at the tavern takes places, Lumiere and Babette share a night together. Rated T for implied adult situations non graphic


**Maintenant et Toujours…**

_(Now and Forever…)_

_One-shot by Faith Kelter_

_Characters © Disney_

Babette pulled him closer. "I...told you. You would be the first to know when I wanted to be...close to you." She smiled, passion and tenderness blending in her eyes. "I have been thinking about it all day, and...I am ready."

Lacing her fingers with his own, she turned slowly, moving in the castle's direction, subtle yet obvious in her intentions to lead him inside. Only Lumière refused to move, amazing both of them with his will power, and a confused Babette returned her gaze to him.

"What is it?"

"Do you realize what you are asking?" he asked softly, as if the entire world had heard her plans.

She could not contain an amused laugh. "Of course, I do."

"I somehow doubt that," he replied, the soles of his boots still firmly planted in place. "Especially when just this morning, you were the one prepared to give me a sound beating for daring to step foot inside your room."

"A woman can change her mind, non?"

"This is not something to be taken—"

By the time 'lightly' was ready to pass through his lips, Babette supped it gently through her own. Her kiss, his solitary weakness that could get her anything she desired. As it had before, it was unquestionably assisting her now as she felt his resistance melt away.

Retreating a short distance, she grinned at his dazed expression. "You were saying?"

Lumière opened his eyes to meet her own, his mind raging with passion, desire, and concern. Babette never did fight fairly, and now every inch of his body yearned for her, more so than ever before. He had learned over time to control himself in her presence—not to mention the fact that the spell limited most of their passionate moments—but now that she had at last consented, caution could fly away with the wind.

Nonetheless, he held her close, a simple embrace of adoration to unknowing eyes that could have seen them, and whispered close to her ear. "You mean the world to me, mon amour. If this is your desire, I will fulfill it; your merciless tactics have brought me to the edge of reason." Pulling the slightest bit away, intently searching for any change of heart, Lumière sighed when he found none. "Do not ask this of me unless you wholeheartedly want it…because I never want to hurt you. Swear that there will not be any regrets."

"I do want this, more than anything," Babette answered immediately. "There will be no regrets in the morning, I swear." After a brief pause, she asked, "What say you?"

Lumière smiled, and as his heart victoriously put his mind's fears to rest, it grew with a sudden, yet quite natural lust as her request was gradually becoming reality.

"The faster we get inside," he offered, deeming the remaining words unnecessary once she took his hand to hastily lead him to the said destination.

Once outside her door, Babette reached for and turned the knob, ducking into her room with a smirk as Lumière attempted his first attack.

"You have not even passed the doorframe, mon cher," she said, a tease playing about her words. She reached for his collar, drawing him inside as she added, "Patience is a virtue."

Lumière absentmindedly gave the door a kick to make it shut behind him, fighting against her hold only to lock it.

"At least for tonight," he murmured, "I did not plan on being virtuous."

"Merci le Dieu," Babette whispered before she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips desperately seeking his. Lumière was all too willing to accept.

The only separation came as a brief pause when she sat on the edge of her bed, leading her kiss to further regions as he worked the ties of her dress.

"Last chance," he breathed, trying to retain his focus as long as he could. "Are you positive that you want to…do this?"

When precisely she had rid him of the cravat around his throat, Lumière did not notice, but was grateful she did. Breathing was becoming more difficult with every passing moment.

"What more do I have to do to relax you?" Babette replied, loosening any remaining ties and buttons. Quickly, he gripped her wrists before she could reach those on his trousers, pressing a kiss to her palms with fervent reverence. "You are stalling," she mused with a grin.

His words were muffled, but she understood, as he said, "Am not." Placing her one hand at his cheek, he turned to nuzzle it affectionately. "You know as well as I do that I can never get enough of your hands, especially after I almost lost them forever."

"I can say the same about your own; that is why I do not want you to stall," she offered, reaching to divest him of anything on the upper portion of his body.

A gentle, almost silent gasp escaped her as Babette stared at him curiously. Not even in her first experience years ago had she seen a man like this. During that time, her eyes had been tightly shut; whether she was in pain or praying for it to end, she could not remember. But the past aside, she was impressed with what she saw before her. Lumière was the most handsome man she had known, but he never displayed a hint of muscle that she saw then.

"A little…unfair, if you ask me," he said, breaking her amazement.

"Unfair?"

"Quite, in terms of…" he smirked, gesturing to her loose dress, which he could not help but notice was slipping from her shoulders, more so than usual that is.

Babette instinctively reached to pull up her sleeve—or what she considered one—stopping when Lumière prevented her from doing so.

"Don't," he whispered, his breathing labored once again. "Please, don't."

Much as she blushed, Babette smiled, lowering the top of her dress.

"You…ahem," he squeaked, coughing a bit to clear his throat, but not averting his eyes. "Pardon. You…planned this. Women are known for their many layers of clothing."

She smirked, reaching for the back of his neck. "Not this woman…"

Lumière readily trailed after her as she slid fully onto the bed, permitting her to accept a kiss before he pulled away to survey the vision before him. He knew women, more than he would care to admit; as usual, this one was different. Beauty was not the foremost trait he adored, but it certainly was an incentive. An exhilarating, pleasurable incentive. She truly was perfect in every imaginable aspect, and he grinned as he tenderly continued his exploration.

A low moan deep in her throat, the tell tale sign that her impatience was mounting, brought his hands to her skirts, divesting her gently before doing so to himself. He hovered above her, caressing her side as his kisses demanded such utmost urgency, when he felt her tense…but not in the way he had planned.

"Wh-what is it?" he gasped, trying to calm himself down. "Mon amour, what is wrong?"

After he took a deep breath, Lumière turned his dazed eyes to her own, cringing at what he found. Babette was apprehensively rigid, her eyes tightly shut; it was as if…as if she was afraid of him. Drawing her close, he desperately tried to ignore the ardent sensations still surging inside.

Babette snuggled against him. "I-I am sorry; I just…need a moment."

"We do not have to do this," he whispered, his voice painfully shaken.

"Really," she insisted. "Only a moment."

"No," he said, finally with a strong sense of reason. "I can not—will not—force you. I refuse to."

Babette glanced at his face; his expression was set with determination. He was serious, and would not pressure her to continue.

"You mean that? Honestly?"

"Of course I do," he enforced, "I told you that before."

When Lumière reached to gather his discarded clothes, Babette touched his arm warmly, luring him to her once more.

"Don't," she pleaded. "Please, stay."

"But I thought you…"

She placed her finger over his lips to silence him. "Believe me, I am ready. Please?"

"Really now, we—"

A warm kiss met his cheek…

"—do not have—"

A teasingly soft breath at his ear…

"—to do this."

How weak a man was to the temptations of the flesh, and Lumière was not an exception. Melting under her ministrations, he quickly blew out the side table candle's flame.

"Ma plumette…"

"La lumière de ma vie…"

"Je t'aime…je t'adore…"

"Maintenant et toujours…"


End file.
